


Kyoru: Selfish

by Reebslee



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fruits Basket Chapter 101, Fruits Basket Chapter 97, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kyoru Week 2019, Male Sohma Akito, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reebslee/pseuds/Reebslee
Summary: Tohru could feel more tears trailing down her face.“You know, you weren’t the only one who was being selfish that day,” he continues. “Me and that damn Rat… we wanted you to come back, too.”She felt her body beginning to crumple in that moment.“After all… we all have our own selfish desires…” He begins to turn his head towards her. “Don’t we?"
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Kyoru: Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I'm pretty sure it's obvious which episodes from Fruits Basket inspired me to write this. If you don't know, then GET A LIF—  
> AAAAAAA I'm kidding, I'll tell you, lol.  
> Don't ask me what episode number though, cause I literally have no idea o-o  
> Sooooo I wrote this AFTER they returned to school from their whole beach vacation in season two. The parts that inspired the little romantic moments are when Kyo and Yuki HEROICALLY retrieved Tohru from her grandpa's house. Another one was from the last episode of season 1 (I think), and one from that episode Something Cinderella-ish (IS THAT WHAT ITS CALLED?!).  
> Anyways, I really hope you enjoy. This took me quite some time to write this.  
> LONG LIVE KYORUUUUUU  
> Yuki x Tohru shippers... don't come after me LOL

Tohru had thoughts swirling through her head as she put her school stuff away—her being the last one in the classroom again. Thinking about all the things she learned this week, she couldn’t think straight about anything else. She felt overwhelmed by the information she had learned from Akito Sohma over the break. 

In the end, all the Zodiacs will go back to Akito. Akito is like a God to them, so they’ll have no other choice. And once Kyo and Yuki graduate, Kyo will also return to the Sohma estate. But unlike the other Zodiacs, Kyo will be confined in a dark room. Confined there in silence—forever and alone. 

Momiji had once told her, when she went to visit Hatori for the first time, that when Kana had developed an extreme case of depression after Akito had severely injured Hatori’s eye, Hatori did not blame Akito. That none of the Zodiacs blamed Akito. She still didn’t know why—why they couldn’t blame Akito for any of the things he’s done to them. Not that she was sure what most of those things were.

Tohru didn’t want the Zodiacs to return to the estate. She didn’t want them to go back to Akito. She didn’t want them to leave her, and go somewhere where she would never see them, reach them again. She didn’t want to be alone—

Tohru snapped out of her thoughts. What am I doing, she thinks to herself. The Zodiacs going back to their master was supposed to be a wonderful thing. A joyous thing.

When her mom had told her the story of the Zodiacs banquet when she was just a little girl, of all the animals going back to eat with their master, she thought it was wonderful. Having a reunion with each other, and celebrating such a joyous occasion, it seemed like such a happy moment. 

Except the Cat was always excluded. 

Tohru had been clenching her fists the whole time without realizing, feeling herself becoming enraged just by the thought of the Cat being left out from all the others. She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself—feeling with each breath, her anger beginning to fade, little by little.

“I better get going,” she says to herself. But as she stands her sight begins to blur.

Drip. Drop.

“Wha—” As she lifts her hands up to her face, she feels something wet drop at the tip of her fingertips. When she looks down, she sees shiny teardrops begin to plop down one by one onto her hands, and sliding off onto the floor. “Why am I—”

“Tohru?”

Tohru turns slightly towards the classroom door and sees a boy with fiery orange hair, wearing a dark blue school uniform, leaning his hand and body weight against the door frame. He has a curious look on his face and in his eyes, along with a tilt of his head. It was as if he’d been looking for something—or someone.

Kyo-kun!

Tohru quickly turns her head away from Kyo, trying to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. She was in a state of shock and confusion—not knowing why she had begun to cry out of nowhere.

“Tohru?” Kyo repeats. He leaves the doorway and begins to walk closer to her. “What’s wrong?” He asks, still getting closer and closer to her by the second. She could hear the sound of his footsteps coming from behind her.

“N-Nothing!”

Kyo sighs. “Then turn around,” he says with a gentle voice.

At first she hesitates, about to turn around and then turns back towards the windows. 

When she finally pivots the whole way, her hands blanket over her face. As if she were trying to hide behind a curtain, not wanting others to see the state she was in. 

Kyo carefully grabs her wrists, trying to move them away from her face, but she holds strong. He could easily remove them, since he was evidently stronger than she was. But he didn’t want to force her if she was this desperate to hide herself.

He sighs once more. “Why’re you being so stubborn? You can’t hide forever,” he says, trying to reason with her. He waits for a bit and then sits on a desk right in front of her. “Fine. Guess I’ll stay here until you’re done.” 

He notices then that she was shaking—like she was trying to hold something in. Her whole figure was trembling, and it was even more noticeable with the bright light of the sun shining from the windows hitting her from behind. If he looked closely enough, behind her hands that were concealing her face, he could see something glistening, falling down her face. 

Tears. So many of them, trailing down her face.

Kyo’s eyes widened. “Oi, seriously. What’s wrong.” 

Tohru knew that Kyo hadn’t asked a question just then, because he already knew for a fact that something was undoubtedly troubling her. He seemed to know her so well these days—as if they’d known each other all their lives. Lately, he always knew where she’s been, where she was going, what mood she was in—the tiniest things about her.

Tohru let out a sob in that moment, hoping that with her hands covering her face, Kyo would think it was a small laugh. But she knew he wouldn’t. “You seem to know me so well these days, Kyo-kun,” she says, her hands still over her face. “But if you knew deep down what I really wanted, what I’m really like, would you still be so kind to me?”

Kyo pauses. “What do you mean?” He asks.

She continues to ramble. “If there was something I really wanted...” she begins to choke on her own words. “What if there was something I really wanted, something I wanted so badly, I’d push and shove anybody in my way just to get there.” She knew she wasn’t making any sense.

Tohru knew if she told Kyo that she knew about his confinement, it would hurt him in some way. She didn’t want him to be locked away in a dark room—all alone, and possibly in pain. But ever since she met him, she knew Kyo had been trying his very best to become a part of the Zodiac. What if returning to the estate was something he wanted. Even if being locked in a room for the rest of his life seemed unsettling, she didn’t even know how Kyo felt about the whole situation. What if that room was one of the keys for him to finally be accepted by Akito—

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he interrupts her thoughts. “But…” 

Slightly, without Kyo noticing, she slides the fingers of her right hand the tiniest bit so she could look at him. Kyo seemed to be scratching at his head, acting as if he was irritated by something. There was a slight blush to his face, too.

Kyo turns his back to her, even though he still thinks she isn’t looking—he still turns away. “Remember that day when me and that damn Rat came for you when you moved out of the house?” 

Tohru’s eyes widened at that memory. She makes a slight noise, indicating she remembers.

Kyo takes that as a yes, and continues to talk. “I said something then and I’ll say it again, so you better be listening this time.” He pauses for a second, as if he’s encouraging himself to say words he isn’t particularly comfortable saying. 

“It’s okay for you to be selfish sometimes.”

Tohru feels like she stops breathing in that moment. She’d heard those words before, but now more than ever, it felt like they were the words she was clinging onto the most, once she heard them. 

“I’m annoyed at people who always seem to be wanting something, but with you… it’s different.” 

Her eyes were still blurry with tears, but while she stares at Kyo through her fingers, she swears she can see the back of his ears turning a light shade of pink.

“You seem to care about other people so much that you never seem to want anything for yourself. You always try to give and you always try to hold in your emotions for everyone else’s sakes. Honestly, sometimes all of us worry you’re working yourself too hard, we’re at a point where we want you to start being a bit greedy.” 

Tohru could feel more tears trailing down her face.

“You know, you weren’t the only one who was being selfish that day,” he continues. “Me and that damn Rat… we wanted you to come back, too.”

She felt her body beginning to crumple in that moment.

“After all… we all have our own selfish desires…” He begins to turn his head towards her. “Don’t we?”

When he fully turns his head and sees her hands weren’t covering her face anymore, he could feel his face turning into a stunned expression. He turns his whole body towards her then. Her eyes are wide, as if she was in even more shock than him. Tears were trailing down her face and dripping off of her chin. Her hands were loose, seeming more relaxed and relieved than when he first entered the room.

Without thinking, Kyo walks up to her, pulls at his uniform’s sleeve, and begins to wipe away her tears. She could feel the soft fabric of his uniform against her face, wiping away each tear that falls down.

When he wipes away the last tear, he realizes what he’s just done—his face blushing even more than before. He puts his head on her shoulder, so he wouldn’t have to look her in the eyes—and so she couldn’t see the expression that was on his face.

“I still don’t know what you were talking about before,” he says. “But, if it’s something you wanted so badly that you became so upset over it, I’m sure it’s for the sake of somebody else. For you, it always is, isn’t it?”

Tohru could feel her face burning, not sure if it’s because she felt like crying again, or because of the orange haired boy leaning against her shoulder. He seemed so relaxed, Tohru was afraid to move even the tiniest bit. But instead of being afraid of disturbing him, a smile tugged on her face. He really does seem to know me well, she thinks to herself.

When he pulls away, she could feel a warmth missing from the spot where his head was resting. She couldn’t understand why she felt so devastated just from him pulling away. She shook her head, assuming she was just overthinking or overestimating things, as usual.

“What’s wrong now?” Kyo asks.

“N-Nothing!” She says in a panicked voice.

He tilts his head to the side, like a curious cat, contemplating if he should push her to tell him what was up. But he just grins to himself and shakes his head. As he’s shaking his head, his whole face turns red once again, and he turns his head to the side.

“Um…” He seems to want to say something, but stops.

Tohru just smiles and stands there, waiting for him to say whatever he needs to say. When Kyo sees her smiling—the background behind her seeming to fill with these pink and white sparkles for unknown reasons—he feels his face turning an even deeper shade of red. Her smile was brighter than the sun gleaming from the windows. As if she alone could be the sun, or even the stars shimmering in the night sky.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he exclaims, while turning his head in the other direction once again.

“O-Oh. Sorry!” She begins to panic again. “Maybe my shoulder really was uncomfortable,” she mumbles to herself, not realizing she was saying this out loud. “Did I hurt his head somehow? Maybe it was because I smiled! Or maybe I was breathing too hard and the up and down motion was too much for his hea—”

“Tohru.” Tohru jumps from the sound of his voice. Kyo acts a bit more flustered, but begins to speak again, “I’m only going to do this once, and only once, so you better thank me later.”

“Do wha—” Before she realizes it, Kyo wraps his arms around her waist and embraces her. When he does this, she feels his body shrink, and the room fills with sparkly, orange smoke as she drops to the ground. When she falls all the way onto the floor, she sees an orange cat plop down onto her legs, and curl up into a ball.

When Tohru had first moved into the Sohmas’ house, after the debris of the cliff had fallen onto her tent, an incident like this had happened. When she had hugged Kyo, attempting to interrupt a fight between him and Yuki, he had turned into a cat—along with Yuki and Shigure who had turned into a rat and a dog. In the beginning she was flustered, not knowing that when the opposite sex hugged a Zodiac member, it would turn them into their respective animal. Now that she’s known the Sohmas’ for so long, she was used to this phenomenon happening.

“K-Kyo-kun! Why—” She stopped talking after looking at the small fur ball that was in her lap.

Just like before, when he was resting his head on her shoulder, he seemed so relaxed. She could feel his heavy, but steady breathing as he rested on her lap, eyes closed. He seemed so peaceful—like he wanted to stay there, in that moment, forever.

She picked up the fiery orange cat, and held him in her arms.

She wasn’t sure why Kyo had wanted to embrace her all of a sudden, but she was sure of one thing. She may be selfish, not wanting the Sohmas to go back to the estate just so she wouldn’t be alone again. But, whenever the Sohmas talked about even visiting the estate, there was a look of fear and unsteadiness in their eyes. Like they were afraid of going back to the place, to the person, who, in the end, they were supposed to return to—for what was supposed to be a happy reunion. She wanted to figure out why. And not only for her sake now, but for the others. 

For Kyo.

So Kyo wouldn’t have to be trapped in a room—a cage—for the remainder of his life.

And in that final moment, with that orange cat in her arms, she was certain she wanted to do this. Even if she had to hide it from the others, she would do it for them. She would find a way—for them to be free.

She would find a way to break the curse.

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN! LONG LIVE KYORUUUUU! Muahahahhahahahhahahhahaha c:
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
